


Tails and the Serotonin Maker

by Juice_Time



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Comfort and angst kinda, Set after Knuckles’s first adventure through the Nameless Zone, Sonic and Morain and the Chaotix and the Marxio Bros. are mentioned but don't appear, i cant believe im making a fanfic based off this shitty comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juice_Time/pseuds/Juice_Time
Summary: Set soon after Tails and Knuckles tromp through the Nameless Zone together for the first time. It seems Tails has more problems than you’d think he does.





	Tails and the Serotonin Maker

**Author's Note:**

> what has happened to me

Knuckles had finally rested after a long time. The past month had been crazy; between meeting (and being tricked by) Robotnik, meeting Sonic, that pirate’s crew, the Marxio Bros., dealing with the Nameless Zone and the whole _Death Egg _situation–he had certainly had a more interesting life since Robotnik walked in, that’s for sure!

“Jeez, I am TUCKERED out!,” he said to himself with a yawn. “Time for a well-deserved NAP!”

Good things never last, though, and as soon as Knuckles shut his eyes, he heard the sound of a propeller coming through his secret entrance. What could it have been coming from? A tiny helicopter? Maybe one of Robotnik’s _Badniks_? The mad dictator always seemed to like causing misery for the sake of causing misery...

”If you’re a Badnik, I suggest you get out before you get in!,” Knuckles called out, getting into a defensive position, showing off his fists. “I’m not playing around!” He punched the air, ready for a fight if need be.

Two eyes glowed in the shadows, and...out came Tails, the two-tailed fox! 

“Badnik? _Where?_,” the innocent cub asked, looking around for any potential threat.

’_Oh, right, I forgot Tails sounds like that when he flies_...,’ Knuckles thought to himself, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He put down his fists.

“Sorry, Tails, it’s been a long month, and for a second I thought the sound you were making was...” The echidna coughed into his hand. “Anyway, what brings you here, Tails?”

”Oh...right...,” Tails said meekly in that quiet voice of his. “I just wanted to apologize for getting you dragged into the whole Nameless Zone thing–I didn’t think anyone was around! I didn’t mean to get you in danger!”

Knuckles was surprised by Tails’s apology; not that Tails was acting out of character, but out of all of the Freedom Fighters Knuckles was more used to Sonic’s behavior, who was largely unapologetic no matter what he did.

”I appreciate your apology, but there’s no need,” Knuckles said to the cub. “I followed you into the Nameless Zone WILLINGLY, because I thought you were being kidnapped. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tails began to stammer. It seemed he was too used to Sonic’s behavior, as well. “Bu-but I put you in DANGER, Knuckles!,” he protested. “If I was more brave, if I had told the truth, if I wasn’t such a pixel brain-!”

The monotreme waved it off. “Tails, trust me, you didn’t do ANYTHING bad,” he told Tails. “I went with you WILLINGLY. And even if I was put in a dangerous scenario, it wasn’t YOUR fault. You didn’t TELL Trogg to unleash the evil spirits, right?”

”Right...”

”So how was it YOUR fault? Sure, it would’ve been nice if we had a bigger group...but you didn’t do anything bad.”

The room went quiet for a moment. Tails wasn’t used to his actions being excused-mostly just mocked. Or maybe he’d be mocked personally. Or both.

Usually both.

”You may have a point...but still...,” Tails said. “If I was more assertive and less of a coward, maybe you WOULDN’T have been in trouble...”

”Tails, you’re _**eight**_,” Knuckles reminded him as though he’d forgotten. “It’s ALRIGHT to want to run away sometimes, or all the time. You were in a tight spot, so of COURSE you’d be afraid!“

”...”

Tails stayed quiet for a few minutes. An uncomfortable silence stood between the two, and Knuckles had started to wonder if HE had done something wrong before Tails spoke up.

”But Morain–and Sonic!,” Tails blurted out, finally. “They call me out for my cowardice! They can’t BOTH be wrong, right...?”

Knuckles huffed at the mention of Sonic’s name. That blue rat always seemed to have the urge to get on people’s nerves for no reason, and it seemed even this poor little kid was no exception.

“Oh, that blue shhhhhHHHHHHHH...”

...Knuckles looked at Tails’s innocent eyes, and had to remember he was only a kid.

”...shhhhowboat?,” Knuckles finished off, hoping it was a good save. “Listen, Tails–that _pixel brain_ might treat you like you’re a coward, and so might Morain, but just because they said so doesn’t mean they’re right.”

”It doesn’t?,” Tails asked, a light of hope glimmering in his eyes.

Knuckles shook his head. “No, Tails. Being courageous doesn’t mean you never feel or show fear–it means that you do what you have to DESPITE it. That’s EXACTLY what you did today.” The echidna pat Tails’s head. “Even though you wanted to run away, you still stayed and helped us defeat Trogg. That showed real courage.”

Tails smiled, beaming with pride, and Knuckles realized how few times he’s actually seen Tails genuinely smile like this.

”Do you mean it, Knuckles?,” Tails asked curiously.

The echidna chuckled. “Of course, Tails. In fact...even _I_ was pretty scared while we fought Trogg.”

”Really?”

Knuckles nodded. “Mhm. Don’t tell Sonic, but...I was pretty worried. Especially for you...”

“REALLY?” Tails seemed surprised by the prospect of anyone GENUINELY feeling worry for him.

”Of course, Tails! I had no idea what could have happened to you-for all I knew, Trogg could have hurt you, or even worse. It’s a good thing we got rid of that dark orb fast, or...I don’t even want to know what could have happened...”

Tails smiled for a while, but then presumed to his meek, timid state. “Well, I’m sorry for getting you so worried...”

The monotreme shook his head, and pat Tails’s. “It’s okay, Tails. It’s not the FIRST time I’ve worried, trust me...and besides, you did amazing, didn’t you? You’re alive and well-and that’s all that matters. Not the ‘what-ifs’, but the ‘nows’. Well, if I’m making any sense...”

Tails nodded, and his tails wagged happily. “I-I think I understand...thank you, Knuckles!”

And so, the room was silent again, with both Tails & Knuckles smiling proudly at eachother-until, of course, a familiar snooty voice shouted out.

“PIXEL-BRAIN, WHERE ARE YOU?!,” shouted a certain blue hedgehog. “WE HAVE LOTS OF WORK TO DO!”

Tails sighed, once more dreary. Knuckles looked at him in worry, and pat his back.

”Hey, Tails...”

”Yeah?,” the cub turned around to the echidna.

”If you ever need me...as long as you dont bring the pincushion around...you’re always welcome to come here, okay?”

Tails beamed, and nodded. “A-alright! Thank you!”

Tails and Knuckles waved at eachother as Tails exited through the pipe, until the fox was visible no more.

”Nice kid...,” Knuckles said to himself, before laying down once more. After such a long month, he needed to take a break...


End file.
